geometry_dash_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
Manix648
Manix648 '''(or known simply as Manix) is a popular and very skilled player and creator. Just like LazerBlitz, he is also known for making really hard and intricate levels such as ''Final Redux ''and ''Fusion. ''It's also famous for being the creator of some of the hardest Demons in GD history: Bloodlust, Blade of Justice, Fusion Z, Infernal Abyss.' He is currently an in-game moderator, which means he can directly suggest levels with appopriate ratings to RobTop. Levels '''Rated Levels:' * Haunted Factory - His first 2.0 level, his first ever rated level, and his first level ever uploaded. * Purple Caverns - a harder rated level that got upgraded to demon after getting buffed. * Showdown - A demon rated level, and was not featured. * Final Redux - his hardest demon level ever created, around the difficulty of a very hard demon. It was inspired by Ultra Drivers. * Nano Rush - an easy demon level, a collaboration with LazerBlitz. * Fusion - a boss-fight level. Some elements in the level (notably the UFO part) were inspired by Titanium Core by KR0NOS. * SiriusX - A demon rated level inspired by '-Sirius-' by FunnyGame. * Voltage Blast - his first XL level, was verified by Surv, was rated demon. * The Demolisher - a level inspired by Geometry Dash Meltdown levels, uses the song Pursuit by BoomKitty. * Fusion II - The sequel for Fusion. * Sky Party - A very detailed level, which is a fan-made 2.1 Update level. * BreakthroughX - A remake of Hinds demon Breakthrough, but with 2.0 effects and a much tighter wave sections. It is considered a Very Hard/Insane Demon. * SupremeLocked - a pixel art and space themed level. A collaboration with Kips. * Volcanic Rush - a pixel art themed demon level, got rated in 2 hours. *'The Yatagarasu' - A boss fight level. Due to copying art from other levels, this level got hate quickly, and it wasn't featured because of it. * M A N I X - a mix theme level. The gameplay was originally invisible, but he made it visible (with some nerfs) after Robtop refused to rate the invisible version (he did however rayed the invisible one later on) * TakeDown - A collab with Thomartin and TheRealTho4. This level was orginally a collab with Nasgubb as a sequel to TakeOff, but it didn't work out. * TOE III - A demon level made in the style of the Theory of Everything series by Robtop. * The Hydragaryu - A remake of The Yatagarasu using 2.1 mechanics and decorations. This was made in order to fix all the copying done in The Yatagarasu. Upcoming Levels: * Fusion Z - The final level in the Fusion series. A megacollab with various creators. * [[Blade of Justice|'Blade of Justice']]' '- A collab level with LazerBlitz and Knobbelboy. Other(s): * Futuristic Nostalgia (deleted) ''- an old-school themed level. A collaboration with Willy5000. It wasn't made for Zobros' CC. (as proven in the description). Trivia * His first name is "Horia" as said multiple times in his streams. * He got himself hacked before. His name got changed to '''jajajaja648', and 3 of his levels turned into free demons. * He is known for exceeding the object limit in many of his levels. RobTop does not disapprove of this though. * His name possibly came from a music composer named Manix. * "Manix" is also the name of a condom brand which is brought up multiple times in his Twitch streams. * RobTop and Manix usually poke fun at each other. For example, RobTop jokingly called him the "Angriest Canadian" and " The Mulk (Manix merged with Hulk)". Category:Players Category:YouTuber Category:Boys